SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Gundam F90 2
Gundam F90 Stage 2: オリンポスの怒火 ---- Win Conditions: *Bosch is defeated within 9 turns after destroying the RF Gyan Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Def is defeated *Sid is defeated *Failure to defeat Bosch within 9 turns after destroying the RF Gyan Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 4420 *Bronze: 11050 *Silver: 19900 *Gold: 30960 *Platinum: 44230 ---- Player Units: Player Team M''' Gundam F90 (Full Equipment) - Def Stallion Sid's Geara Doga Kai - Sid Amber ---- '''Enemy Units: RF Musai - Oldsmobile Officer *RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier (Standby) **RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier (Standby) **RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier (Standby) RF Musai - Oldsmobile Officer *RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier (Standby) **RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier (Standby) **RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier (Standby) RF Gyan - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier *RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier *RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier *RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier *RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Gouf - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Gouf - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Gouf - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Gouf - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: The RF Gyan is destroyed'' RF Musai - Oldsmobile Officer RF Adzam - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Gelgoog - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Gelgoog - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Gouf - Oldsmobile Soldier *RF Gouf - Oldsmobile Soldier *RF Gouf - Oldsmobile Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: The RF Adzam is destroyed'' RF Adzam - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Adzam - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Dom - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Gouf - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Gouf - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier RF Zaku - Oldsmobile Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: One turn after the RF Adzam is destroyed'' Gundam F90 (Mars Zeon) - Bosch ---- Strategy: The terrain here is space, so don't accidentally bring land units. The first part of the missions is fairly standard, just destroy all enemies. Destroying the Gyan triggers the first reinforcements which appear at both the top and bottom of the screen. At this point you'll be working with a time limit, so save the Gyan for last and make sure your team is repaired and refueled before advancing. Beam weapons are ineffective against the Adzam, but the F90's map attack is extremely useful against it. Use it to weaken it and then finish it off with one of your own units. Def will then retreat as more enemies appear in each corner of the map. He reappears on the next turn on a new map along with Bosch. Once again, the F90's map attack is a handy tool for weakening him. Defeat him to end the map, but make sure you've taken out the rest of the enemies first. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages